The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for converting large bales of fibrous material to smaller, more conveniently sized bales. The invention also relates to the packaging of the bales produced.
There exists a ready market for the production and sale of hay bales designed to meet the needs of low-volume consumers. For example, the owner of a small number of horses demands an efficient means for purchasing feed for his animals. In such cases, the use of small hay bales is cost-effective and convenient.
Over the years, hay producers have developed a variety of methods for the manufacture of hay bales. Traditionally, the production of small hay bales took place in the field where both harvesting and baling occurred. Upon formation, the individual small bales were collected, through either mechanical or human effort, and transported to a storage location.
With the industrialization of agriculture, hay manufacturers have shifted from small bale production to large bale production. In high volume, large bales of hay are considerably more cost efficient to manufacture, transport and store than traditional smaller bales. Nonetheless, there still exists a market demand for small bales of hay designed for low volume consumption. The Applicants"" process involves harvesting large bales of hay that are later processed into smaller, more practical bales.
The dietary use of hay demands that each bale of hay exhibit the requisite nutritional quality. During baling, it is critical to include in each bale the essential nutrients found only in the xe2x80x9cheadsxe2x80x9d or leaves of the plant. Frequently, hay producers grind the hay to facilitate packaging. Grinding the hay tends to remove the heads and leaves and thereby deprives the bale of its nutritional content. Grinding hay also reduces the average length of stem material. Because many animals require the ingestion of stem material of sufficient length for proper digestive function, ground hay may be insufficient as a dietary staple. In light of the foregoing, the nutritional, financial, and practical demands placed upon the manufacture of hay bales creates a pressing need for a cost effective means of producing conveniently sized bales of consistent nutritional quality.
The present invention provides a cost effective apparatus and method for converting a large bale of hay into a plurality of smaller, more conveniently sized bales having the same nutritional composition and texture as the large bale. In another aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus comprising a first cutting assembly which has a first set of blades which are orthogonally oriented with respect to a second set of blades. The apparatus further comprises a driver head assembly which is used to force a large bale of hay through the first cutting assembly. The apparatus also has a second cutting assembly which comprises a metering knife oriented substantially orthogonal to both the first and second sets of blades of the first cutting assembly.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an associated method for dividing the large bale fibrous material packaging into the smaller bales of consistent size and nutritional quality. The method comprises a first step of producing bale sections by pushing the large bale through the first cutting assembly. The method has a second step of producing metered bales through operation of the second cutting assembly. The inventive method further comprises a third step of individually packaging the metered bales. The packaged bales are resistant to rot, mildew and infestation.